Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing wagering game machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for wagering game machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play.
In an effort to develop those new games and gaming enhancements, one or more manufacturers have developed technology to preset multiple independent wagering games simultaneously, including presenting secondary wagering games from a third-party source. While presenting independent secondary wagering games can add to the entertainment value of a wagering game machine, it can also present certain challenges. For example, if a primary wagering game and secondary wagering game are controlled by separate sources, then coordination of game data and game functionality of the games can be challenging. Furthermore, if funds for a primary wagering game are managed separately from funds for a secondary wagering game, then coordination of financial information from both games becomes a challenge. For example, currently wagering game machines are configured to only cash out a primary wagering game when a cash-out button is selected, and not a third-party, secondary wagering game.